Three Ways Missing
by JadeAburame
Summary: Apart since they were two, Kiara and Katara are reunited in the spirit world. They are again removed from their world when they help Elena and her friends get home. What happens when their old family goes looking for them? Inuyasha/Vampire Diaries/Naruto


**A/N: I want to give a big thank you to my beta, A. Christine Wilson. THANK YOU! She has been checking my, I know, horrible grammar and spelling mistakes. She is also putting them up for me since I have very limited Internet use. **

**This story came to me while I was reading Vampire Diaries, The Return: Vol. 2. Shadow Souls. I would very much appreciate it if you would review please and give me your thoughts. I need to know if I should continue writing a posting them. After the fifth chapter, if no one likes it or no reviews, I'll stop posting and see what happens from then on. Thank you.**

**Summary: Kiara and her twin sister Katara were separated when they were two years old and sent away from their family and loved ones. Katara was sent to live in the elemental countries and Kiara went to live with Stefan Salvatore. When they turned thirteen they were reunited in the Spirit world. When the twins decide to help Elena and her friends return home they also return from the Spirit world. What will when Katara's foster siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro end up too close to Spirit and are pulled to where the twins are staying? What if their blood family finally found the key to finding their children or is it the twins who find the way to their blood family? Inuyasha/Naruto/Vampire Diaries. The Return: Vol. 2. Shadow Souls spoiler. **

**Three Way Missing**

**Chapter 1:Return**

Kiara sat on a white chair, surrounded by the pure white room in which they were staying while in the Spirit world as she watched her sister talk to Spirit, trying to convince him to send them to where Stefan and the others were.

Katara and Kiara were twin sisters. Both were Transversal Elementals.

An Elemental is a human who was chosen by an Element before birth. The element would protect that person and that person could control the element. Kiara and Katara both could control Spirit. Kiara could control Fire and Wind as well and Katara could control Water and Earth.

Spirit separated the twins when they were two because they had an emotional breakdown.

They were also separated from their father and other loved ones. Katara was transported to the sand village in the elemental countries near Japan. Kiara was transported to Stefan Salvatore. On the twins thirteenth birthday, they were both ready and eager to see their twin.

The two were taken to the Spirit world. They watched the people they had learned to love when they were growing up. They still did not know what had happened to their father and other loved ones or where they were.

_You maybe disappointed with the place I send you._ Spirit told the twins.

"That's fine." Kiara stood, "But right now that giant bird is causing so much pain... I can feel it."

Kiara was highly empathic and Katara could read minds of any living creatures. Not even a mind block could keep her out.

_All right then_, Spirit said. He blinded the twins with a bright, white light.

The light faded and the twins were standing in darkness between the forest and the boarding house.

"This isn't anywhere near them," Kiara looked around in the darkness.

"Well," Katara sighed, "Spirit did say that we may not like this."

"Matt and Mrs. Flowers are asleep," Kiara said, "Should we wake them?"

"They don't know us," Katara said, frustrated.

Kiara sighed, running her hand through her long, dark brown hair. Her hair went down to the middle of her back, while her sisters was shorter and went around her shoulders, but was pulled into a ponytail.

Kiara had bright red eyes with a hint of gray. Katara had the same brightness in her eyes as her sister, but they were blue with a hint of brownish green in it.

"Well, I guess we need to figure out away to help them from here," Katara said.

"Spirit, what are they doing?" Kiara asked.

The twins' eyes glassed over as they saw Elena's wings of protection spread over her group of friends.

"We need to open the gate," Kiara said, still not seeing anything around her.

Katara took her twin's hand and they spoke, "Gate open," just as Elena said, "Fell's Church, Virginia, USA, Earth. Near the boardinghouse, please."

The twin's vision returned to normal as the light from the gate disappeared.

"Did we do that?" Kiara asked.

"Or was it Elena?" Katara asked.

_I did it_. Spirit said.

"Oh, duh," the girls said in unison.

Kiara heard the footsteps of the people inside the house. She waited, knowing the two were standing by the window. Then she looked and saw Mrs. Flowers and Matt. They saw her too and then moved toward the door leading out of the house.

"Stay calm," Katara said.

_But, Katara, their emotions..._ Kiara thought, taking a step back.

"I know," Katara squeezed her sister's hand, "Stay calm."

Matt and Mrs. Flowers were out of the door and walking calmly toward the twins.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Helping Elena and Stefan of course," Kiara said.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, "What is that light?"

"The same thing Mrs. Flowers said it was before you saw us," Katara answered.

"I'm Kiara and this is my twin sister Katara," Kiara introduced.

"Elementals," Mrs. Flowers said, "Transversal Elementals."

"What?" Matt asked.

"I'm all for introductions," Katara said, "But we don't have the time."

A blast of light hit the gate of light from the ground, like a meteor as Matt was seeing in his head. All their attention was now on the fading light. Soon all that could be seen was a hole in the ground.

"What the Hell?" Matt asked.

Kiara giggled, she wasn't use to swear words being used in front of her. Stefan wouldn't allow it.

Once the light was gone, Elena pulled herself out of the hole. Others started coming out and helping each other.

"It's..." Matt was cut off.

"Don't you dare yell, Matthew Honeycutt," Katara said, "My sister doesn't like that, whether it's done in anger or not."

"Oh, Katara," Kiara grinned at her sister. Dropping her twins' hand and pulling both of her hands to her heart, "There's so much happiness radiating off of them."

Matt looked at them in puzzlement, but their attention turned back to the people in the hole.

"Easy, Easy," Elena told her love as she put some distance between them and the hole.

"Stefan!" Kiara ran over to her life buddy.

Elena froze as Kiara wrapped her arms around both of them. Everyone else was getting out of the hole, talking and ignoring the events with the Elemental. After who knows how long, Kiara wasn't keeping track, and the two did not hug Kiara back, she pulled away.

"Who?" Elena asked.

"Stefan, its me," Kiara said, feeling their confusion and slight fear.

"I don't know you," Stefan said.

"I know it's been five years, but it's me, Kiara," the Elemental tried again.

Stefan stared, shock running through him, "No!" He practically shouted, causing Elena to lose her balance slightly, "She's gone," Stefan shook his head, "She is not coming back," His voice and emotions turned to anger, "Who are you?" He looked venomously at her. "Why are you doing this?"

Hurt also came from Stefan and Kiara herself and it made tears come to her eyes, but her attention was taken from Stefan when she saw Damon.

"Damon," She squeaked, hiding behind Stefan.

Damon turned his head to the familiar squeak and the call of his name.

"Kiara?" He questioned, everyone was still minding their own business.

"Oh my God, Kiara," Stefan said. He turned around and hugged Kiara.

Kiara stiffened, "Elena's right, you stink."

Stefan let go, "Yes I really do need a bath and..." He was cut off.

"No need to waste your energy on those bugs, Stefan," Katara said.

Now everyone seemed to notice the twins, "Who are you?" Stefan asked.

"Stefan, this is my twin sister, Katara," Kiara pointed, keeping her body hidden from Damon.

"I'm Stefan," Stefan said, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"My thoughts exactly," Katara said, taking Stefan's hand.

Stefan glowed then sighed in relief.

"I can help too," Kiara said, stepping slightly away from Stefan.

Elena looked at Stefan, "Stefan?"

"I'll explain later, love," Stefan said, "But they can be trusted."

"Stefan is right," Mrs. Flowers said, "They are guided by Spirit."

"I can vouch for Kiara at least," Damon said.

"Eeep," Kiara hid behind Stefan again.

Everyone looked at Damon, puzzled, but he just shook his head.

"Meredith?" Katara asked, holding out her hand.

Meredith hesitated, looking at Stefan who nodded. Meredith took a step forward and took Katara's hand. Meredith glowed and then smiled, the itchy feeling gone.

"Thank you," Meredith said to Katara.

"Of course," Katara smiled.

"My turn," Bonnie said. "Please."

"I'll help," Damon and Kiara chorused.

Damon looked at her as she squeaked and hide.

"You can help Bonnie, Kiara," Damon said in a calm voice.

Katara didn't miss the thoughts that ran through Damon's head at this little event. If it would make her happy, then she should be able to do it. There was a slight hurt in his mental voice. Katara wondered how her twin was not feeling it.

Kiara peeked out at Bonnie, not looking at Damon. She crept slowly from behind Stefan and held out her hand to the witch. Bonnie smiled, trying to reassure her, as she took her hand. Bonnie glowed and smiled bigger. Kiara smiled as well. Bonnie dropped the Elementals hand and looked down upon herself.

"I still need to bathe," She sighed.

Mrs. Flowers spoke to the group, "There are four working bathtubs in that house: in Stefan's room, in my room, in the rooms on either side of Stefan's. Be my guest. I'll put some bath salts in each right now," Her arms expanded wide to all of them, "My house is yours, my dears."

"Thank you," Everyone chorus gratefully.

"Stefan still needs to feed." Katara eyed the vampire warily.

"Bonnie, Meredith," Elena said, "He doesn't need much, just a little every hour until morning."

Matt stepped forward, "I can be part of that too, if that's all right."

"Of course, thank you," Stefan said, "But you don't have to."

"I want to help you," Matt insisted.

"Stefan," Kiara turned toward her buddy. "Me too?"

"Oh no," Damon said, "You cannot have blood taken without fainting."

Kiara squirmed, slipping behind Stefan, "I'm just trying to help."

"He knows that, Ki," Stefan said, "He's just looking out for you, like always."

Kiara squirmed again, hiding herself more. _Why does she fear me so?_ Damon's hurt thoughts hit both Elena and Katara.

"Twin?" Katara asked.

"I'm okay," Kiara assured her sister.

"Stefan," Matt said, confused about the Kiara situation, "Let me thank you for taking care of Elena."

Stefan smiled at his friend, "Thank Damon for that. He and the others all helped me and each other."

"We Also Walk Dogs. Or at least Sage does," Damon said slyly.

"Oh," Kiara straightened, "The animals."

"Saber! Talon! Heal!" Stefan whistled.

Kiara went happily to the animals and did the same thing she had done to Bonnie.

Sage followed behind his friends and introduced himself and the animals to Mrs. Flowers. Elena started placing people with a bathtub.

"I will be in the kitchen making sandwiches," The old witch informed them.

"Can I help?" Katara asked, "I love cooking. I also have my own food that we could put on the shelves."

Katara held up her box that she had made in the Spirit world, before convincing Spirit to bring them here. Mrs. Flowers nodded, "That would be lovely, dear, thank you."

Shinichi's giant illusion head appeared, "Hey sis, it's the male kitsune twin."

"You can't pet it," Katara said.

"But why?" Kiara complained to her twin.

"Because it's an illusion," Katara answered.

"Oh, yeah," Kiara said.

"Hello," Shinichi said. He then started a speech about welcome back with Stefan and now the twins.

Both Kiara and Katara ignored him as they used their hands to describe that he was going on and on about something. The others would have found it funny if their attention wasn't totally on the kitsune. They even responded to the fox's nonsense. That led to other conversations.

"...What are you calling yourself this time? Cage? Rage? I wonder if..." Kiara cut the fox off, not liking him making fun of the vampire.

"You shut your mouth about Sage," Kiara said, "He saved everyone's life here more then once and you will be nice to him or I swear."

Of course Shinichi had a counter to that about Sage. He went on talking again and the twins moved their hand in the same mocking way as before. And like before, the others talked back and conversation went on. The twins heard the conversation, but spaced it out because they were so use to watching instead of being there in the action.

Not too long and Elena was talking about pillowcases with her friends. Damon went into the hole and found the case while talking about a root, "Someone toss me a knife, quick!"

"No, don't," Kiara stopped Matt, afraid he would hurt himself, knowing he would just jump into that hole, "Let me."

"Damon," Katara said and then Stefan finished the sentence by saying, "Is in there."

Kiara jumped into the hole, as Wind helped her, ignoring her fear, "Here, let me help, Damon."

"DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Shinichi yelled, even though everyone ignored him.

Damon nodded. "Of course you can help me." _Wait she wants to help me?_ Damon's confused thoughts radiated off of him, but Katara read the happiness in that.

"Stand back, I don't want to burn you," Kiara placed a hand lightly on Damon's arm. She ignored her instincts to shift away and hide.

Damon slipped his hand into hers and stepped behind her. Kiara's body was tense because of this, but she did not pull away. She held out her palm to the roots as a fire came to her. It formed into a ball and shot at the roots. The roots squirmed and recoiled from the fire and already burnt tips. Damon picked up the clear orb that had been singled out by the rest and tossed it to Meredith.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Shinichi yelled, "I SAID, DON'T TOUCH THAT WITH YOUR FILTHY HUMAN HANDS."

Kiara whimpered, tugging on Damon's hand as she pulled her other one to her heart, shaking from the yelling. Damon gave her worried look, but for a second turned his attention to Meredith as she told her theory about Misao being in the ball.

"I TOLD YOU," Shinichi yelled and Kiara curled into Damon, who let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her, "YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

Damon picked Kiara up bridal style and jumped out of the hole. Damon looked at Matt, "Maybe you should have been the one to help me, Matt." Bonnie gasped and he said,

"What?"

"You remembered this," Bonnie cried, "Meredith, the grass!"

Meredith tossed the gun to Damon who caught it, then tried to sooth Kiara, "Hey it's ok, the fox won't be here much longer."

Kiara nodded as Damon set her down, but she clung to him.

"Meredith," Bonnie and Katara went to help the girl being curled in the grass.

Damon slid Kiara onto his back as he grabbed the star ball from Meredith, running almost too fast for human eyes to see.

Meredith was sill being attacked by the grass and it was cutting off her air supply severely.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled at the fox, "We'll give you the star ball! Just let her go!"

"LET HER GO?" The kitsune laughed so loudly, "MAYBE YOU'D BETTER LOOK TO YOUR OWN INTERESTS FIRST BEFORE ASKING ME A FAVOR."

Elena cried, "No! Stefan! No!"

"Stefan?" Kiara asked, coming out of her scared state.

"Damon," Katara said, "Bring my sister here."

Damon moved to where the three girls were struggling with the grass. He put Kiara on her feet and then returned to running. Kiara gripped the grass as fire a blazed from her hand and spread all over the grass, turning it to dust.

Damon swooped by and picked her up and again. She was frozen in shock; otherwise, she would not have gone to him willingly. He set her down next to Stefan before taking off running again as she did the same on the grass as before. Elena held Stefan close her.

"Mrs. Flowers," Katara nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"Let's get inside, my dears," Mrs. Flowers said, meaning her house was safe.

As they all headed for the house, Shinichi started on a speech again and so did the twins with their mocking hands. Everyone froze when there was a loud bang and then silence.

The group turned to find Shinichi's head gone.

"Thank God!" Kiara said.

"Someone finally shut him up!" Katara agreed.

The group started talking amongst themselves and the twins stayed silence, like they would be watching from a far.

"One last things," Shinichi's voice and head came back all around them, making everyone jump.

"Ugh!" Katara said.

"Why did he have to come back?" Kiara asked.

Everyone ignored him and went into the house. Just before entering the house, Kiara and Katara turned to face the giant head.

"YOU'RE GOING TOO..." Shinichi was cut off looking at the twins, "Yes?"

"Shut the Hell up," Katara said, taking her twins' hand. The held up their palm and said in unison, "Be gone." Spirit came to their hand in a form of light and shot at the kitsune's head. The light cleared and he was gone.

"Ugh!" Kiara said, "So hate him."


End file.
